Boarding School
by Pink Doily
Summary: Kagome gets sent to boarding school and meets Inuyasha and the others. Is it love at first sight or something else? Better summary inside
1. The Bus Ride

Author's Note! Please, please read!

Hey everyone! Okay, this is my first Fan Fic and this story doesn't really have a plot. I'm just kinda seeing if anyone will like a story I write .

Summary (sorta): I think the story is gonna be about Kagome and her adventures at her new boarding school that consists of love, friendship, heartbreak, and fighting.

Please, please review! Advice and tips are gladly welcome and so are flames. Well on with the story!

**B** o a r d i n g **S** c h o o l

**C** h a p t e r **1** : **T** h e **B** u s **R** i d e

**Kagome's POV**

You're probably wondering why I'm on a smelly, stuffy bus. Well, allow me to fill you in. Let's start with an intro. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm 17. I have black hair that looks almost blue and I have brown eyes. I'm on my way to boarding school. Why, you might ask? My mom is sending me away because I got caught smoking weed and cause I have a big-ass attitude problem. My mom thinks that sending me to boarding school is gonna help straighten me out, so here I am.

My mom calls me a freak. If wearing baggy clothes, some tight fitting shirts, a lot of black things, bracelets with spikes and studs on them, and having a few piercings makes me a freak, than I guess I am a freak. She hates the piercings the most. I have my left eyebrow pierced, my lip pierced in two places (side by side on the right), my tongue pierced, and my navel pierced.

I'm in a band too, but of course that's back home. I play electric guitar and I do the vocals. Thank God my mom let me bring my guitar with me. I'd go crazy without it. Who knows, maybe I'll meet someone at the boarding school who knows how to play.

So that brings us to the present, where I sit on a bus, on my way to my new school with dorm rooms. I hope my roommate isn't a bitch or anything.

"Five minutes," the speakers blared, interrupting my thoughts.

Well, five minutes. Maybe I'll just listen to some music. Nothing better to do.

**Regular POV**

Kagome reached under her seat, grabbed her bag, and heaved it on her lap. She dug into it and pulled out her discman and put one of her favorite bands in, Deftones. Kagome put her headphones on, turned it to Passenger, and turned the volume all the way up.

I lay  
Still and breathless  
Just like always  
Still I want some more  
Mirrors sideways  
Who cares what's behind  
Just like always  
Still your passenger

The chrome buttons buckled on leather surfaces  
These and other lucky witnesses  
Now to calm me  
This time won't you please...  
Drive faster!

Roll the window down  
This cool night air is curious  
Let the whole world look in  
Who cares who sees anything?  
I'm your passenger  
I'm your passenger

Drop...these down  
Then...put them on me  
Nice...cool seats there  
To cushion your knees  
Now to calm me  
Take me around again  
Don't pull over  
This time won't you please  
Drive faster!

Roll the window down  
This cool night air is curious  
Let the whole world look in  
Who cares who sees what tonight?  
Roll these misty windows  
Down to catch my breath and then  
Go and go and don't just  
Drive me home then back again!

Here I lay  
Just like always  
Don't let me  
Go...  
Take me to the end...

"Everybody off," the speakers blared, once again interrupting Kagome's thoughts.

Kagome hopped off the last step of the bus and looked up at the school.

"At least it doesn't look _too_ bad."

A/N: Well there's the first chapter. If you guys want me to continue with the story, then tell me in the reviews cuz if no one likes the story so far, then I don't want to continue to waste my time and post chapters up. This was my very first fic ever so give me advice or tips if you have any or if you feel like it. Please please review! I'll love you forever! lol. well Review please! () Oh by the way, I don't own Passenger, Deftones does.


	2. The New Girl

Author's Note! Please, please read!

Hi everyone! Here's the 2nd chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please, please, please review. Flames are welcome. I really, really, really want to thank Kyuuka and XxDevils-AngelxX for reviewing my story! This chapter is longer then the first one. Sorry if the first chapter was kinda boring. This one should be a little more interesting. Well I hope you guys like it!

**B **o a r d I n g **S **c h o o l

**C **h a p t e r **2 **: **T **h e **N **e w **G **i r l

"At least it doesn't look too bad." Kagome said, as she gazed at the school.

She tore her gaze away from the school and turned it to her surroundings. Teenagers were busily walking around, sitting on the grass, talking to friends, and some couples were even making out under cherry blossom trees. Kagome didn't see even ONE person with a skateboard. She grabbed her bags and made her way into the building.

"Um, hey, excuse me? Could you please show me to the office?" Kagome said to some random boy that had caught her attention walking down the hallway.

He was wearing dark blue baggy jeans, a black Independent short sleeved shirt, black Etnies with a silver E on each shoe, and had a bracelet with pyramid shaped studs on. He also had his right eyebrow pierced and a piercing in the middle of his lip. His eyes were a light blue color that anyone could get lost in and his hair, which went down to the middle of his back, was pulled into a loose pony tail. All in all, he was gorgeous.

He looked up, surprised to see a really hot girl in front of him. She was wearing black baggy jeans with three thin chains hanging from her navel piercing to the back pocket of her pants, a black, tight fitting Hurley tank top, black Chuck's, and a bracelet with spikes on each of her wrists. She also had her left eyebrow pierced, a piercing in the middle of her lip and on the right side of her lip, and her navel pierced.

"Uh... Yeah, sure. This way," he said as he pointed to the left end of the hallway.

Kagome gave him her sweetest smile and started following him. The boy turned to her and saw she was carrying four bags, a skateboard, and a guitar case.

"Here, let me help you with those," he said as he grabbed three of her bags, leaving Kagome to carry her backpack, skateboard, and her guitar case.

"Thanks, those were getting pretty heavy. I'm Kagome by the way," Kagome said, grateful to not have to carry those heavy bags anymore.

"I'm Koga. Nice to meet you. You must be the new student I heard was coming, " he said, as he glanced at her, with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey, um do you skate?" Kagome asked. 'I wonder if there's a skate park or a half pipe anywhere' she said to herself as an after thought.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I'm assuming you do too, right?" Koga replied, motioning towards the skateboard Kagome was holding.

"Hell yeah! Is there a skate park or a half pipe anywhere around here?" Asked Kagome, anxious to get to one if there were any.

"Yeah, there's a couple skate parks around here. How long have you been skating?" Koga said, noticing that they were almost at the office.

"Since I was 12. How about you?" said Kagome, wondering how much longer it will take to get to the office.

"I started when I was 11. We're here," Koga said, as he set her bags down and walked up to the front desk with Kagome right beside him.

"Hi, I'm a new student here," Kagome said to the middle aged woman typing away on her computer.

The woman looked up from her computer as if noticing them for the first time.

"Kagome Higurashi, right?" she asked as she shifted through some papers for Kagome's schedule.

"Yes ma'am," Kagome replied.

"Okay, well here's your schedule. Your dorm number and the name of your roommate is at the bottom. Koga here can show you to your dorm room. Welcome to Sherman Boarding School." the woman said with a faint smile.

Koga picked up Kagome's bags and started walking her to her dorm room. When Kagome finally caught up to him, he said "Welcome to the boarding school from Hell."

"Is this school really all that bad?" asked Kagome.

"Well, most of the people that attend this school have been sent here because of something they did. Like breaking the law or something, so the teachers try to teach you discipline and if you do drugs, they put you in counseling," he replied as he started going up a flight of stairs with Kagome right behind him.

"So, what did you do to get sent here?" Kagome asked, almost tripping over the last couple of steps.

"I stole a couple of cars and stole some things worth $2,500. After they let me out of juvenile hall, my parents sent me here. I was 16 when I first got here. What did you do?"

"My mom caught me smoking weed with my friends in my room and she said I have an attitude problem so she sent me here to straighten me out. Are we almost there yet?" asked Kagome.

She was getting tired of walking.

"We're almost there. So later on, when you're unpacked, do you want me to introduce you to some of my friends?" Koga asked, while turning around to look at her.

"Yeah. I would like that," she said, giving him a smile.

"Well, we're here. One of my friends is your roommate," said Koga, as he knocked on the dorm door.

A girl black hair and brown eyes opened the door. She was wearing baggy khakis, a dark blue tank top with a V neck, blue and white Vans, and a white sweat band on her left wrist.

"Hi! You must be my new roommate! I've been waiting all day for you to get here," the girl said, pulling Kagome into the dorm room.

Koga brought in Kagome's bags and set them down in front of the TV in the living room.

"I'm Sango by the way," Sango said, while leading Kagome to their room.

"This is the bedroom. Your bed is the one on the right side of the room and mine is the other one," she said, pointing to the bed on the right.

Kagome walked over to her bed and flung herself on it face down. Her bed had a black blanket with white stars on it and a white pillow.

"I am so tired," came a muffled voice from Kagome.

She sat up and found Sango sitting at the edge of her bed.

"I'm Kagome, nice to meet you," said Kagome as she shook Sango's hand.

**Sango's POV**

When Kagome shook my hand, I noticed her guitar case lying beside her bed. I wonder if she's any good at it. I hope so cuz my band needs a guitar player. I wonder if she can sing. We need a singer too.

**Regular POV**

Koga walked into the bedroom and sat down on Sango's bed.

"Hey Sango, where's Inuyasha and Miroku? I thought they always hung out over here," he said, wondering why they weren't there.

"Um, I think they had detention or something. Miroku told me that they'd be here right after so you can hang out with me and Kagome till they get here," Sango replied.

"Sure, so what are we gonna do?" he asked the two girls.

"I want to get to know Kagome more. Is that okay with you, Koga?" said Sango.

"Yeah, I wanna get to know you guys better too," Kagome said.

"Okay," said Koga.

"So, Sango, do you skate,too?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Most of my friends skateboard too. Do you?" Sango replied.

"Yeah. I love skating. So, do either of you two know how to play guitar, drums, bass?" Kagome asked.

"Me and Sango play the drums, Inuyasha plays guitar, Miroku plays bass, and Kikyo plays bass too," Koga answered.

"Are you guys like in a band or something?" wondered Kagome.

"Me, Kikyo, and my old roommate, Krissy, played in a band. Just the three of us. Krissy was our guitar player and she did the vocals but she moved to a different school. Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku are in a band together. Inuyasha does the vocals for them," answered Sango.

"Oh. I used to be in a band back home with my friends. I played the guitar and did the vocals," said Kagome.

"Hey! You could be in my band! You can play guitar and do the vocals!" yelled Sango, as she jumped up and down on her bed.

"Settle down Sango," Koga said, trying to get her to stop jumping.

After about five minutes, Sango finally settled down.

"So do you want to be in my band?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Yeah, sure. Why not," Kagome answered.

When Sango heard this, she immediately got off her bed, ran over to Kagome, pulled her up from her bed, grabbed Kagome's hands, and started jumping up and down in circles, squealing with happiness. Pretty soon, Kagome got into it and started squealing and jumping with her. Koga was just sitting there, wondering why they where doing that.

Too busy with jumping and squealing, Sango and Kagome didn't notice the two figures walk into the room.

"Who's the new girl?"


	3. A Beautiful Friendship

Author's Note! Please, please ,please read!

Hi everyone! I'm so, so, so, so, sooooooo sorry that it took me awhile to post this chapter up! I had major writer's block! Well, this chapter is kinda long, so I hope you guy's like it! I hope it was worth the wait. If it wasn't, then oh well. At least it's another chapter. Review please! They encourage me to write faster if i get them, so keep sending them to me! Do you guys want an Inu/Kag fic or a Kag/Koga fic? Tell me in the reviews please!

I want to thank...

**XxDevils-AngelxX**

justmeh

blind kitty

mikogurl

shadow-fow-666

PuNkRaWkEr666

kagome

neko

**B **o a r d i n g **S **c h o o l

**C **h a p t e r **3 **: **A ** **B **e a u t i f u l **F **r i e n d s h i p

"Who's the new girl?" asked a deep, husky voice.

Immediately, Kagome and Sango stopped squealing and jumping. With their hands still clasped together, slowly, they turned towards the source of the voice. There, in the doorway, stood a tall guy, leaning on the door frame. He was wearing tight, black jeans with rips at the knees, a black belt with pyramid studs in two rows going around it, a black, semi-tight shirt that had "Atticus" written on it in red letters, black Etnies with a red E on each shoe, a chain bracelette, and chipped, black nail polish. He also had his right eyebrow pierced and his lip pierced on the right. His long, black hair hung carelessly behind his back, and his violet eyes were glaring in Kagome's direction.

Standing beside him, was a guy wearing baggy, black jeans, a long sleeved black shirt with holes in it, black combat boots, three chains going from his front belt loop to his back pocket, four spiky bracelet's on each wrist, a choker with spikes on it, and black nail polish. He had light brown eyes and short, black hair, pulled into a small pony tail.

ango let go of Kagome's hands and waved to the two guys.

"Hey guys! 'Bout time you got back from detention. Oh! This is Kagome, my new roommate," Sango said while pushing Kagome forward slightly.

"Hey. I'm Miroku. Will you bear my ch-," the guy with the pony tail said while kneeling down on one knee and getting hit in the head by Sango before he could finish his sentence.

"Pervert!" yelled Sango.

The guy with the long hair just looked Kagome up and down and walked off towards the living room, but not before shooting a glare her way.

"What the hell was his problem?" Kagome said, to no one in particular.

"That was just Inuyasha. Don't worry about him. He's like that to everyone at first, but once you get to know him, he's a real sweetheart," said Sango, while she pushed Miroku and Koga out of the room, towards the living room, and slammed the door to their bedroom in his face.

"Yeah, sure, a real sweetheart," Kagome muttered under her breath, while picking up her suitcases and putting them on her bed.

"Want some help unpacking?"

"Yes, please help me!" Kagome pleaded Sango.

"Okay, let's get started!"

One hour later, Kagome and Sango were finally done unpacking Kagome's things. They now lay on Kagome's bed, exhausted.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Where do you go to get food?" Kagome said, as her stomach growled.

Sango got off the bed and pulled Kagome to her feet.

"Come on, let's get the guys and sneak off campus for some food," said Sango, while she franticly looked around for her shoes.

"I thought they were in the living room," Kagome asked while sitting on the floor, tying her shoes.

"They were, but I think they went over to Inuyasha's and Miroku's dorm, down the hall, to practice," replied Sango as she and Kagome walked towards the front door.

When they were outside their door room, Sango said, "Go get the guys while I lock the door. Their room is number 34"

"Okay."

**Kagome's POV**

I started walking down the hall, towards the guy's dorm room. Sango said it was dorm 34 and I just past dorm 30 so I must be getting closer.

I wonder why Inuyasha, or whatever his name is, just glared at me. I mean, it's not like I look mean or anything. Sure, I can be mean, but not all the time. He was kinda cute though. Okay, so he was like a god! Big deal! Koga was hot, too. I wonder if he has a girlfriend.

I never got the chance to finish my thoughts about Koga and Inuyasha, because right at that moment, I felt something knock me down, right on my butt. I looked up from my spot on the ground and saw a girl with long black hair and brown eyes, glaring down at me. She was wearing skin tight, low rise, flare jeans, a baby blue halter top that could barely hold her cleavage, white Adidas with baby blue stripes, and she had her ears pierced. She looked kinda like me, but not really.

I got up from the floor and brushed myself off. I was about to say sorry, when the girl opened her mouth first.

"Say excuse me, bitch," she said, nastily.

So I decided to be nasty too.

"Me? You were the one who bumped into me, slut!" I said, raising my voice just a tad.

"Slut! Are you calling me a slut!" she yelled, in this very annoying, high-pitched voice.

"Yeah, I am!" I yelled right back to her.

The next thing I knew, I was tackled to the ground, with her on top of me, pulling my hair. I am not the type of person who takes shit from anyone, so I punched her eye. She stopped pulling my hair for a moment and I got on her and started slapping her face like crazy. I didn't know what snapped in me, I just knew that she made me really mad, and that she didn't have the right to try and beat me up. I guess I would call what I was doing, self-defense.

Suddenly, I feel strong arms grab me from behind and pull me off the slutty girl. I looked at the girl, and saw that she was being helped up by Inuyasha. I looked behind to see who was holding me back, and saw Koga. I jerked myself out of his grip and saw Sango running up to me.

"Oh my God! What happened? Are you okay?" She asked me, as she pulled me away from everyone. She touched my cheek and I flinched. I guess the slut got a couple punches in.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a couple bruises." I said.

"Well, what happened?" asked Sango.

I explained the whole thing to Sango, from start to finish.

"Kagome, that girl was Kikyo. She's the other girl in my band. I'm sorry you had to meet her this way. She is kind of a bitch, but she is a great friend once you get to know her." Sango said, when I finished telling her what happened.

"I'm sure she's a great friend," I told her, sarcastically.

"She is, know come on and let's straighten this out" Sango said, as she walked me back over to Koga, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kikyo.

When we got there, Inuyasha started yelling at me like I hit Kikyo for no reason.

"What the fuck is your problem! You don't just go around beating the shit out of people! She never did anything to you! You stupid bit-," he said, but I interrupted him before he could call me a bitch.

"What are you talking about? She's the one who started beating the shit out of me! I was just protecting myself, okay! So get out of my face, asshole!" I yelled, as I pushed him away from me.

I got tired of being yelled at, so I did it right back to him. He deserved it.

"Yeah, Inuyasha. Kikyo started the fight, not Kagome, so lay off her!" said Sango, coming to my defense.

"Well before this little fiasco here, me and Kagome were gonna see if you guys wanted to come sneak off campus with us for a bite to eat. You guys wanna come?" Sango said, while putting her arm around my shoulders.

Miroku was the first to speak up.

"Sure. I'd love to go with you two lovely ladies." Miroku said with a perverted smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm in too." Koga said, while walking over to the two girls.

"What about you, Inuyasha?" said Sango.

I looked around for Inuyasha and saw that he had his arm wrapped around Kikyo's waist and she had her arm wrapped around his waist. Anger and jealousy started building up inside me. Wait, jealousy? Am I jealous of Kikyo! Oh my god, I so need help! I don't even like Inuyasha! I'm not feeling jealous; I'm feeling... um... well whatever it is, it sure as hell isn't jealousy!

"Yeah, I guess. Nothing better to do. You coming, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not if Miss Bitch here's going," Kikyo spat out nastily, shooting a death glare at Kagome.

"Okay, then. Well, let's go!" Sango said excitedly.

As we started to walk towards the stairs, I saw Inuyasha push Kikyo up against the wall and kiss her. Tongue and all. He was practically sucking her face off! It was disgusting. Finally, he stopped and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle. He then walked toward us and we started walking to the stair case, while Kikyo walked the other way.

"Oh, wait! I have to go get my Discman!" I said.

"Well, hurry up!" yelled Sango, irritation evident in her voice.

I stuck my tongue at her, revealing my black and blue tongue ring, and turned around and ran to our dorm room. I got my Discman and put in Led Zeppelin II. I flipped through the songs till I found Bring It On Home and walked out the dorm room. I still didn't feel too comfortable around everyone yet. I mean I did just meet them today. When I got back to them, they all gave me a strange look.

"What?" I asked.

"Why did you have to bring your Discman?" Koga asked.

"Oh. I bring it with me everywhere. I just love music, okay?" I said, getting a little pissed.

They didn't need to know everything about me. Not yet, at least.

"Okay, well let's go. I'm hungry," said Miroku, while he walked over to me and put his arm around me.

We all started going down the stairs, when I felt Miroku's hand slide further down to my butt. This ticked me off. What a pervert!

"Hands off the merchandise!" I yelled at him.

He quickly took his arm away from me and put an innocent look on his face. I decided I had had my share of groupings for the night, so I walked over to Koga and put my arm around his back. He smiled down at me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"So, where do you guys want to eat at?" Inuyasha asked when they made it outside.

"How about McDonald's?" Miroku suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Me and Sango said at the same time.

We looked at each other and laughed. I let go of Koga and walked over to Sango and put my arm around her and she put her arm around me. We smiled at each other and laughed again. We saw the guys just staring at us, wondering what we found so funny. That just made us laugh even harder.

I could tell, this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

_**A/N: Hey, I revised chapter 1, 2 and now 3. I'm working on the others and finally getting a new chapter put. Sorry guys for such the long ass wait. Forgive me!**_


	4. Yeah, Well, Oh Well

Boarding School  
  
Chapter 4: Yeah, Well, Oh Well  
  
By: Pink Doily  
  
Once they arrived at McDonald's, the group sat down in a booth in the following order: Sango next to Miroku, Miroku next to Koga, Koga next to Kagome, and Kagome next to Inuyasha.  
  
Of course, Kagome protested about having to sit next to Inuyasha, considering the fact that he made it pretty clear to her that he didn't want anything to do with her, earlier that day with the whole Kikyo incident. But Sango wasn't hearing it. She seemed to really want Inuyasha and Kagome to be friends.  
  
"Sango, I don't want to sit here next to him!" Kagome complained.  
  
"And why not, Kagome?" Sango asked rolling her eyes, already knowing the answer.  
  
"I don't think Inuyasha here would like sitting next to someone who beat up his girlfriend nor would I like to sit next to someone who yells at me for no apparent reason," Kagome explained she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"You're right. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't like sitting next to you! "Inuyasha said glaring at Kagome.  
  
"See Sango? Could you switch spots with me? Please?" Kagome pleaded Sango, giving her puppy dog eyes  
  
"No Kagome. You and Inuyasha are gonnna have to learn to be nice to each other sooner or later, so why not sooner?" replied Sango.  
  
"Because he doesn't like me, Sango!"  
  
Sango was fed up with this. The two had just met each other for crying out loud! Sango decided she needed to have a little talk with Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, I need to go to the restroom," Sango said to the pouting raven haired girl.  
  
Once Kagome heard what Sango said, she gave her a look that clearly said, 'then go, why are you telling me?'  
  
Expecting Sango to go to the bathroom after she shot her the look, Kagome was a little surprised to see that Sango was still seated, staring at her expectantly.  
  
"What?" Kagome said totally clueless as to why Sango was still there.  
  
Sango clenched her teeth. She couldn't believe how dense Kagome was! 'I'll try one more time to see if she gets it,' Sango thought to herself.  
  
"I need to GO to the RESTROOM," she said.  
  
"Then go already!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Obviously she didn't get it.  
  
Sango got up from the booth, walked over to Kagome's side of the table and dragged her up and into the restroom all the while mumbling something about how Kagome should've known what she as implying.  
  
*~*~*~*In The Restroom*~*~*~*  
  
"Why do you need me in here to go pee?" Kagome asked jumping up and sitting on the counter.  
  
"I don't really need to pee, stupid! I needed to talk to you," Sango said.  
  
"Well, why didn't you just say so then? jeez!"  
  
"Right. How stupid of me.... Anyway, I need to talk to you about Inuyasha."  
  
"What's there to talk about? He's a mean, stupid dumbie who accuses people of things they didn't even do!"  
  
"Well. I guess you two did get off to a bad start, but he's not always like that. He's usually a big sweetheart! He's just not that trusting with people he doesn't know very well. Look, all I'm saying is just give him another chance before you decide whether or not you hate him," Sango said, a soft look on her face.  
  
Kagome sighed. Sometimes she hated being so nice.  
  
"Fine, I'll be nice, but the rest is up to him. If he wants to be nice back, cool, but if he doesn't and is a total jackass instead, don't think for one second that I'll just stand there and take it because I won't!" Kagome yelled getting a little too worked up.  
  
"Okay, okay! Calm down, sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad or anything. So, ready to go back out there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving!"  
  
So the two new found friends walked out of the restroom and back to their table where the three boys sat, absorbed in a heated conversation.  
  
"No way, Carmen Electra is way hotter than Pamela Anderson," Kola was saying.  
  
"You're so wrong, dude! Pamela Anderson is way hotter than Carmen Electra. I mean, have you seen her boobs? They're huge!" Miroku exclaimed making gestures to put emphasis on Pamela's 'huge boobs'.  
  
"Nah, I gotta go with Koga on this one. They're both really hot, don't get me wrong, but Carmen has a hotter face than Pamela and Pamela has a hotter body than Carmen. But what makes Carmen hotter is that she has a hot body with a really hot face to go with it," Inuyasha explained with a knowing look on his face.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Startled, the three boys turned towards the source of the voice.  
  
"Nice to know we've been missed, eh Kagome?" Sango asked her sarcastically as the two girls slipped back into their spots in the booth.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Always. But I totally agree with you, Inuyasha. Carmen Electra is way hotter than Pamela Anderson."  
  
Right after the words left Kagome's mouth, all eyes were on her, each person sporting a shocked look on his/her face. After what seemed like an eternity which was really only about 30 seconds, Inuyasha finally said something.  
  
"You think she's hot? What are you, a lesbian?" he asked still in shock.  
  
"No," Kagome said, confused as to why everyone as looking at her so strangely.  
  
"Then are you bisexual?" he asked still slightly shocked.  
  
"No," Kagome said again still confused.  
  
"Then how can you think she's hot if you aren't a lesbian or bisexual?" Inuyasha asked, all traces of shock on his face gone.  
  
"You can be a girl and think another girl is hot or beautiful and still be straight. It's called having appreciation for beauty in every shape, size or gender. Haven't you ever saw a guy that was just so breathtakingly gorgeous that you just had to stop for a second to just admire his beauty and think,'Wow, he's hot' or 'Wow, he's really beautiful'?"  
  
The group sat there in shock for the second time that night, but this time, they sat in shock of how deep and artistic Kagome's words were.  
  
"No, I've never thought that a dude as hot or beautiful," Inuyasha said as if the whole idea was crazy.  
  
"Well, have you Koga? Miroku?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Uh, no," they both said in unison.  
  
"I've thought that a girl was hot before," Sango piped up.  
  
Kagome smiled. The boys, once again, looked shocked.  
  
"See? It's not just me who has appreciation for beauty in things," Kagome said glad that she wasn't alone.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I think Kagome's hot, but that doesn't make me a lesbian," Sango tried to explain to the boys.  
  
The boys still seemed not to get it.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Okay, it doesn't really matter, I was just simply saying that I agree that Carmen Electra is hotter than Pamela Anderson, it's not that big of a deal. So let's just drop it and go get our food. I'm starving!" said Kagome.  
  
She was getting tired of this conversation.  
  
"Okay, so who's gonna go get the food?" Miroku asked putting his arm around a now blushing Sango.  
  
"I think Kagome and Inuyasha should go get it," said a smiling Sango.  
  
"Why do we have to go get it?!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Cuz everyone else is too lazy to get off of their asses," said Koga.  
  
Giving in, Inuyasha got up from the table and started walking towards the cashier, not even waiting for Kagome.  
  
Kagome got up and asked,"So, everyone just wants a cheeseburger and fries, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Koga replied.  
  
Kagome nodded and made her way to Inuyasha at the cash register.  
  
After telling the cashier their order, Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to the side to wait for their food to be ready.  
  
"So..." Kagome said trying to break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
Inuyasha shot her a dirty look. "What?" he asked irritated.  
  
"Okay, why don't you like me?" Kagome said, her voice slightly raised.  
  
"Because you beat up my girlfriend!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"No! I mean before that, when you first met me! Why didn't you like me then?"  
  
"Because I just didn't, alright?! What does it matter, anyway? You don't like me either, remember? Why don't you like me?"  
  
"Because you never gave me the chance to like you," she answered softly.  
  
Taken aback, but not showing it, Inuyasha said,"Yeah, well, oh well."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
AN: Hey everyone!! I have decided to continue with this story and I have you guy, the reviewers, to thank! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who reviewed chapter 3 and chapter 4 (the authors note)! I love you too, NoLabel and no, Sango doesn't have any piercings, I didn't think they'd really suit her, but like they really suit Kagome? lol. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!! And if you review, I'll give you lots of strawberry pocky!!! ^.^ Love yall! 


End file.
